Una Vida Alterna
by D.N.Angel girl
Summary: Bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no soy buen para el summary pero aqui les traigo esta historia que trata de un SevLyli espero les guste y por favor dejen Reviews!


**_¿Como decirle la verdad?_**

**Esta es una idea que me tiene rondando por meses y apenas la vengo escribiendo es un Lily/Snape algo raro espero que les guste y que dejen reviews diciendo que tal les parece o si le falta algo o cosas asi (ya saben que una como principiante, la mayoria del tiempo necesita un poco de ayuda xD)Bueno... espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la WarnerBrothers para mi desgracia pero en fin espero disfruten la historia.**

-Papa, alguien te busca – grito una hermosa joven de pelo rojiso y profundos ojos negros

-No sabes quien es? – se oyo querespondieron desde la habitación.

-No, no quizo decir su nombre—dijo la joven no muy convincente .

-¿Estas Segura, Eileen? – preguntaron de nuevo.

Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta solo se escucho que la puerta se cerraba y supo que su hija lo habia vuelto a evadir.

-se volvio a escapar – murmuro para si mismo, el extremadamente guapo profesor de posiones.

Cuando Snapesaliaa la mazmorra donde daba clases no fue una sorpresa ver del otro lado de su escritorio a Potter, sin embargo si le causo una gran molestia

- Buenos Dias señor Potter,no recuerdo que tuviera mi clase tan temprano o si?- Pregunto el profesor ironicamente conociendo de sobra la respuesta

- No, Señor, pero quiero habalr con usted- Contesto Potter.

Parecia que lo que iba a decir le costaba mucho trabajo.

- Entonces, para que me necesita, ya que, a diferencia de usted, yo si tengo bastantes cosas que hacer- dijo despectivamente el profesor de posiones.

- Bien, señor, lo que sucede es que...- le costaba tanto decirlo sabia que de por medio podria estar su vida (N/A:no estoy exagerando ;).La actitud de Snape no ayudaba mucho pues parecia que se estaba deseperando y que en cualquier momento le saltaria encima para tratar de matarlo.

- Que, Potter que, hable- presiono Snape presintiendo y preparandose para lo que Harry le iba a decir, habia esperado algo asi, pero no queria soportar a Potter tratando de decirselo.

- Queria saber si...¿Medejasalirconsuhija?- Lo pregunto tan rapido que parecia que se le podria ir la pregunta si no la hacia de una vez y lo que tambien provoco que para una persona normal no se le entendiera nada, pero Snape que no era una persona muy "normal" entendio todo perfectamente y estaba a punto de contestarle algo hiriente cuando de repente se oyo una suave voz de atras de Severus.

- Claro que puedes salir con ella Harry -

- Gracias Señora Snape- resondio Harry con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro. Se despidio de la Señora Snape y salio corriendo de la mazmorra olvidandose por completo de Snape quien estaba con una expresion de sorpresa y enojo que lo hacian verse muy gracioso.

- Vamos Severus quita esa cara, ambos sabemos que Potter es un buen muchacho- dijo Lily acercandose a su esposo para abrazarlo.

- Diras que eso es lo que tu crees- respondio Snape algo sentido por que su esposa no le permitio hacerle un desplante a Potter.

- Se que tu tambien lo crees, pero es mas facil que cuides aun escreguto de cola explosiva por toda tu vida antes de que aceptes que tengo razon- dijo Lily dandole un suave beso en los labios a su esposo. Snape solo respondio al besode su esposa pensando que realmente preferia admitir que Potter era un buen chico antes de cuidara la escreguto.

Mientras afuera de las mazmorras Eileen esperaba al chico de la cicatriz para que le dijera que habia pasado, cuando lo vio salir con una sonrisa,supo que sus papas habian aceotado.

- ¿Que paso? - preginto la chica un tanto ansiosa mientras Harry se acercaba a ella.

- Pues no fue tu papa el que acepto, pero tienes permiso - respondio Harry mientras abrazaba a la Eileen.

- En serio perdona por pedirte que fueras a hablr con mi papa primero, pero ya ves como es y si nos hubiera visto juntos sin avisarle es capas de lanzarte un maleficio o algo asi, a parte ya no me queria seguir ocultando- le dijo la peliroja a Harry minetras lo tomaba de la mano para dirijirse al Gran Comedor.

-Lo se, ademas creo que estuvo bien hablar con el, aunque no se como lo vaya a tomar cuando se entere que somos novios - dijo Harry con una expresion pensativa.

- Yo tampoco lo se Harry pero creo que lo sabra todo a su tiempo, mientras disfrutemos lo nuestro- esto ultimo lo dijo acercandose al muchacho para darle un apasionado beso.

- Esta bien todo a su tiempo.

Y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al gran comedor donde sus amigos ya los esperaban, estaban listos para ir Hogsmeade y pasarse un buen rato y ya que solo faltaba la autorizacion de Snape para que si los encontraba juntos no hubiese ningun problema, estaban felices de poder salir asunque fuese una vez sin tener que estarse escondiendo.

- Vaya Harry pense que no llegarias entero- dijoRon al ver llegar a Harry de la mano con Eileen.

- Pues yo tambien lo pense, compañero, pero ya ves que la suerte esta de mi lado, como llego la mama de Eileen me salvo de ser un cadaver- respondio Harrycon una sonrisa en la cara.

- Pues esta bien Harry pero no deberias confiarte tanto pues todavia no le dicen lo mas serio y si se llega a enterar por otro lado ni la señora Snape te puede salvar- dijo Hermione mientras le tomaba la mano a su ahora novio Ron.

- Pues si pero mientras hay que disfrutarlo lo maximo posible- dijo Eileen- ¿Que les parece si ya nos vamos? ya es un poco tarde y el dia se va muy rapido- todos asintieron y entonces el cuarteto salio decidido a pasarse uan excelente tarde.

**Bueno,aqui esta el primer capitulo espero dejen reviews y me digan si lo continuo o no xDD y que me digan que opinan, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, maldiciones etc...**

**Los veo a la otra ;)**


End file.
